Give me a Chance
by SOBs 4 Sirius 223
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy & Girl in their seventh year. What happens when they both realize that they don't hate each other anymore? DMHG & some HPGW.
1. Welcome Back

Well, here it is guys, my first Harry Potter fic, and my first Draco/Hermione fic. Hope you guys like it. They might be just a tad out of character, but I'm trying to write them as much in character as I can, ok? And I'm American, so I don't really have the scoop on all the British terms yet. Oh, and I know this plot is overused, but I like it, and even the overused plots are unique in their own ways, so, whatever. Ok? Well, here it is.  
  
**Added 2/29/04** Just a note, the characters will be out of character. Deal with it. And also, I will put a master disclaimer disclaiming everything at the end of this story when I finish. **END OF ADDITION**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mione, hey, it's been forever." Hermione Granger turned her head and saw her two best friends, Harry Potter &Ron Weasley, coming toward her in the empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Harry, who had spoken, had grown quite a bit over the summer, and he actually looked quite good. So did Ron, who had actually developed a bit of muscle over the break, probably from playing so much Quidditch. Harry reached her first, and gave her a friendly hug. When they broke apart, Ron did the same.  
  
"It's great to see you guys. Guess what!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Let's see, smartest girl in Hogwarts, seventh year, prefect, good news. I'm guessing you got Head Girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, but there's one bad thing about it though."  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to share a common room with the Head Boy, and I'll give you one guess who that is."  
  
"Oh no, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"The one and only," Hermione said as the door to their compartment opened.  
  
"Talking about me, now are we?" Draco Malfoy asked as he sidled into the room.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we were Malfoy," Hermione said coldly, looking the silver-eyed boy straight on in the face. He, like Harry & Ron, had also grown quite a bit over the summer, and had also developed some muscle. 'He looks quite good,' she thought, 'No wait Mione, this is Malfoy you're talking about. You loathe Malfoy, you hate Malfoy.' Hermione shook her head, then continued to stare defiantly at Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was doing the same thing to Hermione. She had developed a figure over the summer, and she wasn't bad to look at, either. Her hair had straightened out, and she had curves. 'Wow, she can be really pretty if she wants to be,' Malfoy thought, 'Wait a minute, this is Granger I'm talking about. Snap out of it Malfoy.' and with that, he banished the thoughts from his mind. "Granger, just coming to tell you to get yourself in gear and come to the Head's compartment. We've got some duties, you know."  
  
"Oh man, I completely forgot. Sorry Harry, Ron. See you at the feast," and with that, Hermione and Draco were off to the Head's compartment. Most of the walk went in silence. Sure, there was a fight or two to be broken up here and there, but otherwise, they were both quiet, each wondering why they had thought those thoughts about the other. Could it be because they * gasp * liked each other? No, it couldn't be! Never!  
  
By then, they had gotten to their compartment. It was, by far, the nicest compartment on the train. It had couches for Pete's sake! "Whoa, this is nice!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Draco looked over at her, "You're telling me," he said.  
  
Hermione looked over at him, a surprised look on her face, "Aren't you supposed to be ignoring the filthy little Mudblood so you can impress darling Voldemort & daddy dearest?"  
  
With this, Draco turned and pressed Hermione against the wall o the compartment. "For your information, my father's dead, and I have always despised Voldemort, and never, have I wanted to become a Death Eater. I'm only, how I am, because my father used to beat & curse me." Draco stopped for a second, and looked Hermione in the eyes. Within her eyes, he saw genuine concern. He was taken aback by this display of compassion from enemy to enemy. They both were.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, "I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright," Draco said, letting go of her, "Like you care. This is just another thing for you to use against me. Poor little Malfoy has no Daddy anymore and doesn't know what to do with his life. You're just like all the others. Experience one bit of vulnerability from Mr. Stone Cold Slytherin and prey on it like lions on fresh meat." Draco realized that he was standing too close for comfort to Hermione in this exceptionally vulnerable moment in his life, so he started to walk away to sit down.  
  
Hermione moved forward, and grabbed Draco's arm before he could. "Draco, if you knew me at all, you would know that I'm not like that. I never use people's problems against them, even if they have been nothing but mean to me for 6 straight years. I'm just not like that."  
  
"Alright then," Draco said, "Hermione, since we're Head boy & Girl, and we have to share a common room and all, can't we learn to get along this year? Be friends. Even be nicer to each other in public, but not too nice. I still have a reputation to keep up."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Hermione said.  
  
"So, what do you think? Friends?" Draco asked sincerely as he held out his hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked Draco straight in the eyes, for she knew that the eyes could tell a lot about a person's intentions. They looked sincere enough, so she said, "Friends," and took his hand. They shared a firm handshake. "Do you want to just sit down and talk?" Hermione asked, "Catch up, I guess."  
  
"That might be nice," Draco replied, and they took seats on opposite sides of the couch to talk. 


	2. Catching up, the carriage ride, and the ...

I just want to thank all of you guys who reviewed my story. I'm glad it was such a success. Thanks so much. Now for the thanking of my lovely reviewers:  
  
fartley- You're welcome. As soon as I have time, I'll check out your other ones also. That's cool. So can I. I'm not going to plunge into it too soon either. Ron will probably end up jealous, but we'll see. There will be tons of magic. Just you wait. And I just might take you up on some of those suggestions. And last, but not least, here's the update you wanted.  
  
Mz.Undastood-Actress- Thanks. I'm glad you think so.  
  
dracohermioneluver- You're welcome. Glad you like it. Here's the update you wanted. Thanks.  
  
HGWhiteTigerDM- Cool. Not sure what that means, but ok. I think I get it. Maybe. Here's the update you wanted. Please live up to that promise.  
  
Trish :)- Thanks Trish. luv ya. Here's the update you wanted. You know what happens next. See you tomorrow.  
  
misty- Of course. Here's the update you wanted.  
  
Ku- I'm sorry you think that way. You have to wait. There's a plot twist involving him. so please review again. Thanks.  
  
Gingitsune Girl- Thanks so much. Here's the update you wanted. Alright, alright, he'll be just a tad more sarcastic for you. But other than that, I won't change a thing.  
  
Naoko Ten'ou- Of course, thanks. Here's your update. Your fic is great. Please update soon.  
  
RikuNghts- Thanks. Of course not. And yeah, bad stuff will happen.  
  
Twin Kats- uhhhh... thank you??? please review again to clarify.  
  
sweet-soph- Guess what?? I found it about an hour after I reviewed telling you that I was still looking. well, I guess it's just Murphy's Law or something. Glad you like it. Here's the update you wanted.  
  
Fluff- Thanks. Your Welcome. Good that you like the friends. I'm trying not to rush it. thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyways, now on to the story. Right now, finals are over, so, hopefully, updates galore. I'll try to update as fast as I write it and get it typed up. Thanks to all of you guys reading this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, uh, what did you do this summer?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Well, apart from learning that my father died, and Voldemort wants me to become a Death Eater, all I did was go to Disneyland Paris.. How about you?" Draco answered.  
  
"Well, I went to Spain for a couple of weeks in July."  
  
"That sounds like fun. See any bull-fighting on your stay?"  
  
"No, we mostly went sightseeing and shopping."  
  
"Ah, too bad then, you missed out on something really fun."  
  
"Yeah, uh, that's really not my idea of fun." Hermione said.  
  
"Of Course not, sorry."  
  
"Looks like we're almost there then. We should probably go change."  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you take the bathroom in here and I'll take the compartment."  
  
"Alright then." Hermione said. So Hermione got her robes out of her trunk and went to the bathroom adjacent to the compartment, while Draco did the same but stayed inside the compartment.  
  
Hermione changed fast, Since she didn't know the speed at which Draco changed, she decided to wait about 30 seconds so he could finish up, then she opened the door and tentatively peeked out. What she saw left her standing there in awe and trying not to stare. There was Draco, just kind of standing there, looking at her, without his shirt on. 'Whoa, he has muscles,' Hermione thought. 'No Hermione, this is Malfoy you're talking about here. Even if you are friends now, that is no grounds for you to fancy him!" but what Hermione actually said was this, "Sorry Malfoy, I'll just go back in here then. Carry on." Hermione said this in quite an embarrassed tone.  
  
"No, it's alright," Draco said as he picked up his "Hogwarts" button-down shirt and started to put it on. "I'm almost done," he said while he buttoned the last button he was going to button, leaving the first two unbuttoned, in contrast to his normal prim-and-proper style. "See. Problem solved." Then he tried to put on his tie, but he seemed to be struggling a bit.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Hermione said, and she started to move forward. To her surprise, Malfoy didn't say anything or try to stop her. He just let her go about her business tying his tie.  
  
When she finished, Draco said, "Thanks. I've never been able to get that down. My mother's always tied it ahead of time and left it loose enough so I could slip it over my head, or I would do it by magic if I was in school. But my mom kind of forgot, what with all of her grieving over the death of my father and everything. And I'm still underage. my birthday's not until tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, it's understandable. Look, Draco, I'm here if you ever need to talk, ok?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Hermione. That means a lot." Draco said.  
  
"So I'm Hermione now, am I?"  
  
"I should say the same to you. Well, almost the same, anyways."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Look, we're here!" Draco announced. The train was just pulling up at Hogsmeade station. From here, there was about a 15-minute ride to Hogwarts in the horseless carriages, which they now knew from their previous experiences in their fifth year to be driven by thestrals, "After you," Draco said as he held out his hand to signify that she was to go first. Hermione got into the Head's carriage, and was followed by Draco.  
  
Most of the ride went in silence. They were both kind of warn out from the eventful train ride. Finally, they had arrived at Hogwarts. From there, they were led into the Great Hall and went to their respective house tables. It was here that Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, and her other best friend and Ron's little sister, Ginny. Hermione and Ginny sat on the side of the table facing Slytherin, while Harry and Ron sat facing away from Slytherin. As soon as they sat down, the first years walked shakily into the hall to await their fate. Then the Sorting began.  
  
As soon as they were all sorted, Dumbledore stood up, intending to say a few words before the feast. "Good evening students," Dumbledore said, "First, and foremost, I would like to introduce out Head Boy and Girl for this year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Draco, Hermione, please stand up and make yourselves known." Draco and Hermione stood up to cheers from the assembled houses, mostly for Hermione. Not many people liked Draco, because of what he had done to them in past years.  
  
As the applause subsided, Dumbledore said, "Just a note, Hermione, Draco. I need to see you in my office after the feast." He then went on to list all of the basic things he listed every year for the new students' and the people who forgot's sake.  
  
Finally, the feast started. It was mostly uneventful. Harry and Ron were chatting about Quidditch, and Ginny was talking to some people from her own year about one thing or another. She looked towards the Slytherin table, where she saw Pansy Parkinson trying to worm her way towards Draco, sucking up in any way possible. Hermione could just hear her now, "Drakie Poo, we're now officially going out, because I said so." and Draco would say, "No Pansy, were not. Now if you would please get your hand off my leg." and Pansy, now close to tears, would say, "But Draco, we're in love. Aren't we?" Hermione chckled softly at the thought.  
  
As soon as it had started, it seemed, the feast ended. As the other students rose to leave, Draco and Hermione rose to go to their meeting with Dumbledore in his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well guys, do you love it? Hate it? I need to know. Please review. And for those of you who already have. Please review again. Thanks. Bye. 


	3. Duties & Dorms

Hey guys!!! I'm back!! Sorry to keep everybody waiting, but my computer broke and I had to get a new one, but I'm back now, so it's cool. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm up to almost 30!!! I can't thank my reviewers every chapter, but I'm going to try to thank you guys again on chapter five or so. So, without further ado, Chapter 3 of Give me a Chance!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only when Hermione and Draco reached Dumbledore's office, did they realize that they didn't know the password. All they knew was that Dumbledore typically named his passwords after candies, so they both randomly started calling out names of candies, wizarding or otherwise.  
  
"Chocolate Frog,"  
  
"Three Musketeers,"  
  
"Sugar Quills,"  
  
"Cockroach Clusters,"  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee,"  
  
"Twix," Hermione shouted. Suddenly, the gargoyle guarding the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office started to move, causing them both to jump.  
  
"Figures," Draco said as he led the way up the spiral staircase. Hermione smirked and followed not too far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they entered, Dumbledore was already seated. "Ah, you're here," he said, "I didn't expect you to figure out the password for another few minutes, at least."  
  
Hermione and Draco just stared.  
  
"All right. Let's begin, shall we?" Dumbledore said. "Please sit down." Hermione and Draco, recovering from their stupor, obeyed. "Well, we have some pressing business matters to discuss. Then you will be dismissed to your dormitory."  
  
"Alright then." Hermione said. Draco just nodded.  
  
"Well, first things first, since you are Head Boy and Girl, and are highly respected in the eyes of your fellow students, you must try to overcome your differences and be at least civil to each other. Now, I know that you have made some progress towards this on the train ride here, and that is very good, but you still have to live up to those ends. And I will know." Dumbledore said in his usual enigmatic tone, leaving his two best students wondering how he knew all this. "Oh, and another thing. Now, I know you two might not like this very much, but it will greatly help us in our quest for house unity. You, as Head Boy and Girl are required to go to all School Balls together."  
  
With this, Hermione and Draco became very perturbed. "What!" Draco yelled, "Why?"  
  
"As I have explained to you already, Mr. Malfoy, your other Professors and myself are on a quest to promote house unity. Now, on to a more positive note, in addition to you two sharing a Common Room for yourselves, you will also be sharing a Main Common Room with 6 of the best students at Hogwarts, Prefects or otherwise. They are, Blaise Zabini," Draco smirked. Blaise was one of his best mates. Even Hermione smiled, because he, unbeknownst to to everyone but Ginny and themselves, had been a close friend to her since 3rd year. "Lavender Brown," Hermione smiled again. Lavender was a good friend of hers also. "Seamus Finnegan," Well, he wasn't that bad. "Parvati Patil," Another one of Hermione's good friends. "Ginny Weasley," Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. Everything seemed to be going her way with these people. All she needed to make her genuinely happy was..."and Harry Potter." 'Well Ron would have worked too, but either one is great.' Hermione thought. She looked like she had just gotten her dream job. Draco, on the other hand, was looking at Dumbledore with an expression of sheer terror on his face. Hermione chuckled softly. Draco stared at her.  
  
Dumbledore just went on to list their other duties, most of which they already knewfrom their years as Prefects. That ism until Dumbledore started talking about School Balls. It turned out that not only Hermione and Draco got to plan them, but those with which they shared a dormitory were able to help also. That relieved them both. Instructions to their dormitories and a list of passwords were also given.  
  
"Also, I would like to have a Welcome Back Ball sometime before Halloween. I would like for you to decide on the date now so you can have as much planning time as possible Any suggestions?"  
  
"How about a couple of weeks before Halloween, on the 18th?" Hermione suggested (AN: Pretend that it's a Saturday).  
  
"Good. Mr. Malfoy, any input?"  
  
"The 18th sounds good."  
  
"Alright then, it's settled. Now, I have an idea for a theme, but if you don't like it, you don't have to use it."  
  
"If you don't kind me saying, I think we need all the help we can get." Hermione said. Draco nodded.  
  
"Alright. My suggestion is that we don't have a formal, we just make it casual, and we dress muggle style."  
  
"That's a great idea." Hermione said gleefully.  
  
"It has some interesting prospects." Draco said. "I could go for it."  
  
"Alright. It's settled. You may go to your dorms; the others will be waiting for you." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Draco stood up to leave. "Oh, and remember what I said about your civility towards one another." He said as and afterthought.  
  
"We will, Professor." Draco said.  
  
"Yes Professor. Goodnight." Hermione said, and without another word, they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, now we have an excuse to be civil to each other. Why does Dumbledore, while trying to help things, always seem to make them even more complicated than they already are?" Draco asked to break the silence that had encompassed them for the past few minutes.  
  
"It's just the way that he does things." Hermione replied. "We're just going to have to live with this and do what he says. Tea Cozy." A portrait of a little girl with a kitten swung open and Hermione and Draco entered their dormitory for the first time. "Wow," was all Hermione could say.  
  
It was beautiful. For their 6 roommates, there were two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. The door on the left led to the girl's bedroom, and the door on the right led to the boy's bedroom. The Common Room was filled with books. Various couches, chairs, and loveseats were put around the room, and there was a table in the center. Along the back wall, there was a fireplace nestled in between the bookshelves, and a staircase that led to a door, presumably the Head's quarters.  
  
"About time you to got here," Seamus said, "We were going to start the party without you."  
  
Hermione gasped. "You wouldn't!" she said in a hurt tone.  
  
"We would," Harry chimed in.  
  
"Hmph," was all Hermione said.  
  
"OH, come on Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Relax. I was only kidding. Come on. Let's party!"  
  
"I- erm -think I'm going to turn in early. Have fun." Draco said uncomfortably.  
  
"Nonsense, nonsense. You'll join the party if we have to curse you to make you." Blaise said. Even though he was in Slytherin, he was very social and friends with many people from other Houses, so he fit in just fine with everyone.  
  
"Alright," Draco relented, "Let's get this party started." 


	4. Party Games and Draco's Discovery

Another amazing chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, in the coming chapter, they are sitting in a circle for the first part. Their placement is crucial. So, here goes. First comes Draco, then on his left Hermione, then Ginny, then Harry, then Blaise, then Seamus, then Lavender, and finally, Parvati. OK? Cool. Oh yeah, and for Blaise, think a younger version of Colin Farrell with Gregory Smith's voice. Alright? Thanks. Read on. Oh and P.S. in this part, the story gets very dramatic, just to forewarn you, Ok? Ok. Now on to Chapter 4.  
  
**JUST ADDED** To the reviewer that said that they had never read a story where they shared a room with the prefects, I recommend that you read The Wrong Person at the Right Time by sweet-soph. It's really awesome and one of my favorite fics, and it has them living with the prefects. Don't want to give anything away, so go read it and find out for yourself.  
  
And to fartley, I actually used one of your ideas. Aren't you proud of me? Hehehe. Thank you. You just made my story 10 times better, thanks again.**END OF JUST ADDED SEGMENT**  
  
** and another thing. NEW STUFF ADDED AT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ. THANK YOU.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So... what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oooh. I know, let's play truth or dare!" Parvati exclaimed. The others murmured their agreement.  
  
"Alright, I'll go first. Lavender, truth or dare?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Hmmm... dare!" Parvati leaned over and whispered something in Lavender's ear. When she stopped, Lavender asked, "Why?"  
  
"Just do it," Parvati said.  
  
"Fine." With that, Lavender grabbed Seamus's head and pulled his lips down to hers. When they broke apart, Lavender said, "Happy now?"  
  
"Very," Parvati replied. Seamus just sat there, flabbergasted.  
  
"Ok, my turn," Lavender said, "Blaise, truth or dare?"  
  
"Alright, sorry to interrupt, but can all stuff be said aloud now please?" said Seamus, finally regaining his composure. The others all agreed.  
  
"Sure," Lavender said. "Blaise?"  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Okay. Come here. Give me a good one people." Parvati leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Lavender giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said. "Ok, what's the most you've ever done with a girl?"  
  
"And you want the truth?" Blaise said. Lavender nodded. "Ok, well, the truth is, the most I've ever done with a girl is make out with her."  
  
"Ok, if you say so."  
  
"I say so. OK, my turn. Draco, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare,"  
  
"Ok. I dare you... to kiss Hermione." When he said this, Draco's eyes widened and Hermione's jaw dropped. "Fro at least 30 seconds."  
  
"30 seconds!" said two very angry voices.  
  
"Blaise, are you out of your mind? That's-"Hermione said, jumping to her feet, but was cut off by Draco who had jumped to his feet also.  
  
"My gosh, let's just get it over with. They're just going to make us do it anyways." He said. He then put his hand out to her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. 'Wow, this isn't that bad.' He thought, which kind of weirded him out. What also weirded him out was that Hermione was kissing him back.  
  
When the time was up, they both reluctantly let go, Hermione with a very confused look on her face. She shot Blaise a look that said, I need to talk to you when we're done, and then she sat back down. Blaise gave an almost imperceptible nod and sat down also, as he had been standing also to get a better view.  
  
As soon as Draco sat down, Ginny yawned and said "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." The others murmured agreement and started walking to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*Hermione's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione waited until everyone but Blaise was gone until she spoke, "What were you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we were playing a game of truth or dare. Come on Hermione, I was just having a little fun."  
  
"I know that. But the problem is that I actually felt something when we kissed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What am I going to do Blaise?"  
  
"Well, what I would do is just let nature take it's course. What happens will happen. There's a reason for everything, so just let things go. Ok?"  
  
"Thanks Blaise, you really put it in perspective for me," Hermione said, and she hugged him. "I'd love to stay and talk, but for right now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Night," said Blaise, and they walked to their rooms to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Draco got to the Head's common room, which was just like the main common room, except there were different books and less chairs, he saw an owl tapping at the window. He didn't recognize the owl, but, curious, he took the letter from it anyways.  
  
He was surprised to find that it had his name on the front of the envelope, but there was no return address. Curious, he opened it, and this is what it said:  
  
"You may think I'm gone, but I'm not, and I know everything. You are a disgrace to my family. I know you missed me, but don't worry. Daddy will be home soon."  
  
Draco staggered back onto one of the couches, and closed his eyes, willing the dreadful letter to go away. But when he opened them again, it was still there, dooming him to a life of paranoia until his father's whereabouts were known.  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was still sitting there, in the common room, in shock, with the letter in his hand, when Hermione found him a few minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him on the couch. In silence, he handed the letter over to her. She read through it, her eyes widening. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. She looked over at Draco. There were the beginnings of tears at the corners of his eyes. Hermione reached out to touch his arm, and she was consumed by a vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*Vision~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was walking through the woods, following the voices that could be heard ahead. Suddenly he stopped, crouching behind a bush. His father could be seen, a cloaked figure standing before him. Voldemort. "You are not worthy of being the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "I should be the Dark Lord, so I can rule forever."  
  
Voldemort looked stunned. "How dare you!" he exclaimed. "You betrayed me!" He shot his hand out, and a green light flew from it, straight at Lucius.  
  
"no, No, NO-o-o-o.!!" Lucius' screams were drowned out as his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Draco covered his mouth, tears springing to his eyes. As much as he hated his father, he couldn't bare to see him be murdered like that. It was right then and there that Draco vowed never to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
But the sight in front of Draco was worse than anything that Draco had ever experienced in his life. Voldemort was standing there, his hands suspended over Lucius' body, appearing to suck all of the power out of him. He seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. Now he was testing out his newfound strength. "Nice," he said in a surprisingly confident voice. Then he left the forest from the opposite direction that Draco had come from.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Vision~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Draco looked over at her, startled. "You saw it too?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. She was crying now. "How could you stand seeing that and not telling anyone but your mother?" she asked. She didn't know how she knew that he only told his mother, or when he made that vow never to serve the Dark Lord, or how she had even tapped into the vision in the first place, but she intended to find out, while doing anything she could to help in the meantime.  
  
"How did you know that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," Hermione replied. "It just came to me. Like the vision."  
  
"Oh," Draco said. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"You should talk to Professor Dumbledore," she said. "See what he has to say."  
  
"Yes, I probably should, but not tonight. Possibly tomorrow though. We don't have classes, so it's the perfect opportunity."  
  
"I have to go down there too," Hermione said. "I'll walk with you."  
  
"Ok. We should probably get going to bed then. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Hermione said as she and Draco walked to their respective rooms to get some much needed sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yay, another miraculous chapter completed. Oh, and a little note to sweet- soph, the truth or dare scene is dedicated to and all credit given to you. Thanks. Your story is coming along wonderfully. I hoped that you guys liked this chapter.  
  
And question for all of my readers. Draco and Hermione, at the beginning of the ball will share a dance, with just the two of them. What should their song be. Here are your choices. And if you want something else, just leave the title and artist with me, and I'll think about it. Here is what I have so far:  
  
This is the Night- Clay Aiken (please don't shoot me people. It's a great song and I like his music.)  
  
A moment like this- Kelly Clarkson  
  
Cry- Mandy Moore (I'm leaning toward this one, because of the whole forever in your eyes thing, which just made me think of another song that might work, but I'm not going to put it as an official choice, because it's not my favorite song in the world, but it is called forever in your eyes by Jessica Simpson, so if anyone wants to vote for that, that's cool with me)  
  
There you were- Jessica Simpson  
  
Only Hope- Mandy Moore  
  
Perfect- Simple Plan  
  
And  
  
Do I have to cry for you- Nick Carter  
  
Those are the official choices, but if you want something else, just say so. Please r/r. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but seeing as I only just finished this chapter as I was typing it, and I haven't even started to think about chapter 5, it might take awhile. Thank you guys so much. And to my reviewers, I love you guys. You're my inspiration. Thanks again. Until next time, bye. 


	5. Pain, Regressions, and a Few Surprises

Hi guys!!!!! I'm back. Now to thank my reviewers as I said that I would, seeing that this is the 5th chapter. I think that I'll resort to doing this every chapter, because there are a lot of reviewers since I posted the 2nd chapter. I now have almost 70. Wow. Anyways, here are the thank-yous:  
  
SillyGreenGoose- (ch4) Thanks!! I'm glad that you like it so much. You're welcome. Your story is really good.  
  
Ms. Lit- (ch3) Whoa. I'm really sorry that you feel that way. But, uhhh, thank you for your honesty? At least you had one not entirely negative thing to say about it. And I appreciate you for that. So thanks, I guess.  
  
RikuNghts- (ch4) Alright. Question. What does LMAO mean? You use it all the time, but I don't get it. Can you please clarify? Of course it was going to be one of the dares. What's the use of having a truth or dare game if not for that purpose? Here ya go. I suggest you read "The Wrong Person at the Right Time" by sweet-soph. It has a similar concept concerning the other students.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- (ch4) I'm trying not to rush it, even though I don't mind rushing in the slightest. Hehehe. I love Blaise. He is so funny. And yeah. Truth or dare scenes are a bit cliché, but I really don't care. If they work, they work. So yeah. And a lot of fics I've read have them together, so, yeah again. Bye.  
  
Mistress of the Red Kiwi- (ch4) Thank you. Here it is.  
  
sweet-soph- (ch4) Cool. Glad you liked it. Yeah. The seamus part was really funny. I'm glad you think that it's finally getting good. Sorry the Lucius thing scares you. I like the adventure. Thanks again. Please update as soon as you possibly can.  
  
drops-of-jupiter05- (ch4) Cool. Thank you.  
  
dracohermioneluver- (ch4) Thank you so mucho.  
  
natyslacks- (ch4) Thanks  
  
Devon- (ch2) Thanks  
  
rubyqueen17- (ch3) Wow. Noone has ever rated my stories before. Here you go. Thanks. Bye.  
  
merurikku- (ch3) Thanks  
  
TyBass31- (ch3) Thanks. Push me was great.  
  
smokintomfelton/Draco's little Princess- (ch3) Thanks.  
  
aquariusgirl168- (ch3) Thanks  
  
Haystack8190- (ch3) Thanks  
  
natyslacks- (ch3) Thanks  
  
drops-of-jupiter05- (ch3) Thanks. Here you go.  
  
Mistress of the Red Kiwi- (ch3) Thanks. I recommend that you read "The Wrong Person at the Right Time" by sweet-soph. But they're not all prefects. Yes they are going to have an interesting year. That's what I'm aiming for.  
  
princess-m- (ch3) Thanks  
  
my1-and-only- (ch3) Thanks  
  
my1-and-only- (ch1) Thanks  
  
hawk82- (ch3) Thanks. I will.  
  
sweet-soph- (ch1) Thanks  
  
iluvronweasley- (ch3) Yeah me too  
  
fartley- (ch3) Of course. And a you read, it has. Hehe. The dance visual in my head is so funny. Would you really eat your sock? Please don't because of me. Yeah. Blaise is really cool. Yay. Plush Draco!!! Wow!!! And don't, I repeat don't eat your sock. I don't want to be the cause of someone eating their sock. Thanks.  
  
sweet-soph- (ch3) Duh, thanks.  
  
Emily T- (ch3) Awww, I'm sorry that you feel bad for him. Have you ever thought of a name for that disease?  
  
Cassandra Fisher- (ch2) Thanks.  
  
fartley- (ch2) Thanks you. I'm glad you are on the same platform that I am on the issue of flamers.  
  
JuJu- (ch2) Thanks  
  
Sweet-soph- (ch2) Thanks, me too. I hope not, but some people do. Oh well.  
  
Genny- (ch2) thanks.  
  
Someone- (ch1) I'm really sorry you think that way. But it's a fic. They're allowed to be out of character. And hate is a very strong word for a little bit of out of character.  
  
Trish:)- (ch2) Thanks Trish. See you soon. Bye.  
  
Princess-m- (ch2) Thanks. Here you go.  
  
MysticTraveler- (ch2) Thanks. Here you go.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- (ch2) Thanks.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- (ch1) Thanks. Yes they're charmed to be bigger. I think that Draco probably would have said his name. And the devious plan is on it's way soon. Thanks again.  
  
Trella- (ch2) Thanks. Pansy is so pathetic it's not even funny. Thanks.  
  
Freedome-rules- (ch2) Thanks  
  
Angelstar2- (ch2). Thanks. Here you go.  
  
Remorseful Passion- (ch2) hehehe, you're probably right about the name thing, but whatever.  
  
RikuNghts- (ch2) Hehehe. Thanks.  
  
OceanGuardian- (ch4) Thanks. Stuff about the vision will be revealed in this chapter.  
  
Many-cassie-santos- (ch4) Thanks  
  
Tupz- (ch2) In the beginning? He got caught up in the moment. Thanks.  
  
Moody Spasmodic- (ch4) Thanks. I just kinda write. I dunno. I just do it.  
  
Emerald Flame- (ch4) Thanks. I know. This US thing is hard, isn't it. Lol.  
  
Emerald Flame- (ch2) Thanks. Is Disneyland Paris fun? I've never been to France or anything like that.  
  
Princess-m- (ch4) Thanks  
  
KeWlGaL8tH- (ch4) Thanks.  
  
Watersprit- (ch4) Yeah. KbaM is really good. Stuff abnout the vision will be revealed in this chappie.  
  
Hunnieangel- (ch4) Thanks.  
  
Crazy4danielr101- (ch4) Thanks  
  
Trish :)- (ch4) Thanks  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Wow!!! That's a lot of people to thank. Anyways. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration. Thanks. Now on to the story.  
  
**HERMIONE'S POV**  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Hermione woke up at about 10 in the morning. She turned on her stereo to one of her favorite songs, "Just Let Me Cry" by Ashlee Simpson and started to get ready for the day ahead.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I'm about to lose control.  
  
I, I don't know why  
  
Why you need some reason to feel lost inside  
  
You, you know that I'm alright  
  
You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles  
  
I don't use excuses  
  
Don't ask why  
  
It's just a breakdown  
  
It happens all the time  
  
So get out of my face  
  
Don't even try  
  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
What she loved most about her room and the entertainment canter that it came with, was that the entertainment center was bewitched so that wherever she went, she would hear it, and she would never have to adjust the volume. It was automatically adjusted by magic. Her room was painted her favorite colors, silver and black, also.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Yeah I loved you all my life  
  
You don't even know a thing I feel inside  
  
No, by the look in my eye  
  
That I'm just fine but I might need you to hold me tight  
  
I don't use excuses  
  
Don't ask why  
  
It's just a breakdown  
  
It happens all the time  
  
So get out of my face  
  
Don't even try  
  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Hermione immediately started getting her clothes picked out for the day. 7th years were allowed to wear casual dress on weekends and holidays, as well as times that they were not in class.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
  
Just let me.... cry  
  
Just let me cry, I'm crying,  
  
I'm breaking down.........I'm breaking down just let me cry  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
She finally decided on a dark purple off the shoulder top and long black jeans with a slight flare at the bottom. She took two parts of her hair from the front and pulled them back, forming a low half-up ponytail.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I don't use excuses  
  
Don't ask why  
  
It's just a breakdown  
  
It happens all the time  
  
So get out of my face  
  
Don't even try  
  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry  
  
I don't use excuses  
  
Don't ask why  
  
It's just a breakdown  
  
It happens all the time  
  
So get out of my face  
  
Don't even try  
  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
She didn't wear much make-up, just enough to make he look polished. She performed a quick charm on her hair so it had big crimps in it, turned off the CD player, and exited to their common room to watch some TV. All of the entertainment appliances that they had in their rooms were also in the common room. She turned on the TV and started watching "Pirates of the Caribbean." Oh how she loved Orlando Bloom.  
  
**DRACO'S POV**  
  
Meanwhile, Draco woke up at around 10:30. He went to his stereo, and turned on his favorite song.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
He changed into a black button down tuxedo shirt and dark blue jeans. With it he wore a white Blink-182 hoodie. He decided to leave his hair down, doing nothing to it.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Then he sat down on his bed to think about the past night's events. He was going to Dumbledore to talk about the whole thing with his father, so he felt that he really didn't need to regress that until then.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong,  
  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
  
(I know it might be wrong)  
  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
But that kiss. He wasn't sure that he wanted to admit it, but he had actually felt something when he kissed her. But he didn't want do deal with that right now. He got up, crossed his room, turned off the stereo, and exited the common room.  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
  
"Don't stop," Kiera Knightley said on the screen as Draco walked into the room. Hermione looked up. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," Draco replied. He sat down next to her. "Pirates of the Caribbean. Cool."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said. She looked over at him. "Do you want to go now, or have breakfast first?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "How 'bout we finish the movie, go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast, and then go?" he asked.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, and they settled back to watch the movie.  
  
**1 HOUR LATER**  
  
Hermione and Draco had finished the movie, gone downstairs, gotten some breakfast from the house elves, and were now on their way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione had abandoned S.P.E.W. a long time ago, after finally realizing that most house elves were happy with their living conditions, so they were pretty civil to her now.  
  
It was then that they reached Dumbledore's office. "Twix," Hermione said and they entered the staircase.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at them as they entered. "Ah. Fancy seeing you two here. I was just about to call the two of you down. But what is it that you are coming to talk to me about?"  
  
"You may go first, Professor," Hermione said as Draco and she sat down.  
  
"It is about the ball. I would like for the two of you to share the opening dance by yourselves. Do you think you can manage that?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco said.  
  
"Alright. Now what is it that you were coming to talk to me about?"  
  
Draco and Hermione shared a brief glance at each other. "You can go first," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright. Well, Voldemort killed my father over the summer."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, last night, I got this note. It was supposedly from my father, and it said that he knew everything that had happened since he, um, went away. And it hinted that he was going to come back."  
  
"Do you happen to have the note with you?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said, and handed it over.  
  
"I'll have to test this to see if it actually was Lucius that wrote this. You'll probably know by after dinner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"If I may, what does Ms. Granger have to do with all of this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Professor, it's like this," Hermione said. "I walked into the common room last night, and I saw a very distraught Draco. I asked him what was wrong, and he showed me the note. I touched his arm and was overcome by a vision of some sort. It was of the past, and it showed when Draco watched his father die. When it stopped, I found out that Draco had been relaying the same thing in his mind. I was concerned about this because it had never happened before."  
  
"That is a rare gift, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I'll have to look in to it. Until then, if it happens again, please tell me. I don't care what it is, just tell me as soon as you can."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ok," Draco said.  
  
"On a last note," Dumbledore said, "If this information checks out, which I'm afraid that it probably will, the both of you will be in grave danger," he lowered his voice, "I really shouldn't be telling you two this, but the Ministry is speculating that Voldemort and his followers are planning to institute an attack sometime this school yer. I need the two of you to look out for each other. Stick together as much as possible. Cn you do that?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco and Hermione chorused.  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore said, "You may go."  
  
Draco and Hermione got up and went to their common room. Soon, it was time for lunch. They walked inot the great hall, and went to their respective house tables.  
  
**HERMIONE'S POV**  
  
Hermione ate quickly. She wanted to head down to the library to see if she could learn anything more about her gift. She got up, and practically ran to the library. Quickly finding what she was looking for, she check out the book and headed for her dorm room to read.  
  
**DRACO'S POV**  
  
Draco watched Hermione exit the Great Hall. Knowing full well where she was going, he waited a few minutes, then rose and headed to the library. As he turned the corner into a hallway, he saw Pansy Parkinson, and some other Slytherins teasing and taunting a distraught girl, who looked to be none other than Hermione.  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
  
Draco looked to Pansy. "Pansy, what are you doing?" he asked with contempt.  
  
"Torturing the mudblood, what else?" Pansy answered.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco. 'What is he doing?' she thought.  
  
Draco looked at her. 'It's going to be ok,' his eyes seemed to say, "Come here Hermione," he said. She obliged. "Go to the common room and wait for me," he whispered. "I'll take care of it."  
  
Hermione nodded and took off running.  
  
Draco turned to Pansy and her friends. "What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"Just doing our civil duties towards the torture of Mudbloods everywhere," Pansy replied.  
  
"Well, 25 points from Slytherin, and if you do it again, it will double every time I catch you." Draco said coldly.  
  
A male Slytherin stepped forward. "You're joking, right?" he asked.  
  
Draco stepped forward, so they were face to face. "No, I'm not," he said. Then the boy stepped forward and threw a punch (AN: Not Draco!! The other guy!!!)  
  
**30 MINUTES LATER**  
  
Hermoine was sitting on the couch watching "Charmed" when Draco walked in.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
You see me hanging round  
  
starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field  
  
and silently within hands touchin skin sharp  
  
breaks my disease and i can breath  
  
and all of your ways  
  
all you dream falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me ahha  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*% i feel like a pain  
  
it draws me in again  
  
sqaushes all my worst of me  
  
darkness in my veins  
  
I never could explain  
  
and i wonder if you have ever seen  
  
and still believe  
  
and all of your ways  
  
and all that you dream  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"I docked 25 points from Slytherin and told them never to do it again. If they did, it would be 50. One of the guys tried to punch me. 30 more points and 5 detentions with Filch later, here I am," Draco replied.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
am I that strong  
  
to carry on  
  
have i changed your life  
  
have i changed my world  
  
could you save me ahhhhha  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione said. Draco walked over and sat on the other side of the couch.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
and all of your ways  
  
all you dream  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and you beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"I always took part in it, but I never really knew why. Now I realize, it's a really stupid thing to do, and I'm sorry," He said.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
and all of your ways  
  
all you dream falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
ahhhhaha yea ahhhah yea  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"It's alright. You were coerced into it." Hermione said. "Let's watch some TV."  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
darkness in my veins  
  
I never could explain  
  
and i wonder if you have ever seen  
  
and still believe  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
**DINNER TIME**  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
As Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, Professor Snape approached them. "Professor Dumbledore would like the two of you to report to his office after dinner." Draco and Hermione nodded and went to their tables to eat.  
  
When dinner was over, Draco and Hermione found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, Professors Snape and McGonagall were also in attendance.  
  
"Good evening," Dumbledore began. "I saw fit to inform your Heads of Houses of the situation at hand." He paused. "After some major testing on that note, we have found that, yes, it was written by Lucius yesterday afternoon."  
  
Draco inhaled sharply. Hermione's eyes widened. "A few words of caution." Dumbledore said. "Be very careful, and don't tell anyone anything about this. It is not to leave this room."  
  
"We understand, Professor," Draco said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Alright then, you may go." And for the 3rd time in 2 days, Draco and Hermione exited Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. That was a long chapter. 26 pages including the author's notes. That's really a lot. I just wanna say thank you to all of the people that have reviewed this story so far. You guys rock. Anyways, please review. I have some of Chapter 6 written, but I don't know how long it will take for me to post it. Hopefully though, it will be soon. I'll try to finish it and post it as soon as I can. And I added just a few things to chapters 1 and 4, so if you haven't read those since this was posted, please do. Thanks, until next time. Bye. 


	6. Some Interesting Classes

Hey everyone. I'm back. I know, I know, it's been forever, but I'm sorry. I've been busy. Now to thank my reviewers:  
  
CA- Thanks. I think I'm falling in love with him, too. Your review really made my day. Thank you so much.  
  
Maura Moynihan- Oh, thanks a lot. (sarcasm) Sorry you don't like it. I try my best to make it good, but not everyone can be happy, I guess. But thanks all the same.  
  
littoxkigga- thanks for letting me know. I think I fixed it. Thanks.  
  
zenni- yeah, me too. Thanks.  
  
Emerald Flame- Me too!!! Glad it's fun. Sorry about the food. Thanks. Bye.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- Ok. Sorry you don't like Orli. Thanks, Though.  
  
shadow_north- ok. If that's what you think. I'm just trying to show some detail. And I said at the very beginning that it would be out of character, so yeah. Thanks, though.  
  
natyslacks- Cool. Sorry!!! Thanks so much. Bye!!  
  
sweet-innocent-bookworm- Yes, it is. Good on you for pointing that out. Sorry about the music thing, but I like it. Thanks.  
  
RikuNghts- That's good to know. Thanks.  
  
Wedgie Antilles- Yeah, I know, but whatever. Thanks.  
  
Thanks to: hopeless 017, FrighteninglyObsessed, smilies, my1-and-only, amy, u8mytwix, PenScribble06, sweet-soph, dracohermioneluver, A little lady's footprint, Amber, and princess-m.  
  
And a special thanks to happigolucki616. You reviewed every chapter. That's really nice of you. In response: Chapter 1: yeah. Thanks. Chapter 2: yup. Thanks. Chapter 3: yeah, I know. Oh the visuals. He's so yummy. Thanks Chapter 4: yes, it's very mysterious, isn't it. Thanks. Chapter 5: Yup. I don't think I've stopped drooling since I wrote it. Thanks again.  
  
Just a side note, I wrote something into this chapter that's kind of a hint/sign for something a bit after it in the chapter. The first reviewer that cam find what it is and put it in their review, gets to...be any guy they want's date to the ball, with the exception of Harry and Draco. Sorry. I know I'm taking away the hottest guys from you, but it goes with the plot. Alright, now on to the story:  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
A little bit after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked down the Gryffindor table distributing timetables to everyone.  
  
"Hey, you guys, look at this," Hermione said. They looked down to a note on the bottom. It said:  
  
"All 7th years are required to take flying as a sort of refresher course. Your new Professor will be waiting for you on the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"This is great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know," Ron said. "Easy A!" (AN: Alright, I know that in the Harry Potter world, A is probably a bad thing, but sue me. How would it look if I put 'easy O'? I thought so.)  
  
Hermione looked horrified. "This is terrible!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because if you had paid any attention in 1st year, you would know that I CAN'T FLY!!!!!"  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said. "We'll help you. It's the least we can do after everything you've done for us."  
  
"Yeah. Look you guys, we have Potions with the Slytherins. Oh fun." Ron said, the last part being in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Let's go then," Hermione said.  
  
When they entered the Dungeons, they were astounded to find a seating chart drawn on the chalkboard.  
  
"Lovely, I'm by Goyle," Harry said.  
  
"Guess what? I'm by Millicent Bulstrode." Ron groaned. They both turned to look at Hermione. "What about you Herm?"  
  
"Malfoy," she said nonchalantly and went to her seat.  
  
After the class had assembled, Professor Snape walked in. "You have seen the seating chart that you have been put in. These will be your seats for the rest of the school year. The person that you are sitting by will be your partner for all projects concerning this." Snape said. After waiting for the appropriate groans, he continued, "Today, and for the next few weeks, we will be working on the Parilus Potion. This potion works in many ways. The first is that when the drinker drinks this potion, they will have a vision about the person that they lay eyes on. Another effect is that the drinker will find out a secret that the first person that they lay eyes on has. The last recorded effect is that the person will see the face of a person that that the person loves dearly. If brewed right, the drinker can experience from one to all of these effects. You shall begin work on the potion today, while an outline of the different ingredients and what they are used for by themselves will be due on the day of the testing. This is not a group paper. It is to be done individually. You may begin." With that, Snape waved his wand, and the seating chart was replaced with the instructions for the potion.  
  
Snape walked aimlessly around the room, complimenting the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors. When he got to Draco and Hermione's table, he stopped and said in a low voice, "This seating chart is for your sake and my sanity. You'll find that it will be like this in most other classes that you share. Do try and refrain from getting into a shouting match in my classroom. And when we test the potion, if either of you see anything that could be of any importance, please tell me as soon as you can. Is that understood?"  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Good," Snape said, and continued his roaming.  
  
Soon Potions was over. Harry and Ron had to swing by their rooms, so Hermione was left to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and meet the new teacher by herself. Whoever it was hadn't been at any meals, and no one really seemed to know who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm being haunted by a whisper  
  
A chill comes over me  
  
I'll be trapped inside this moment  
  
I'm not a victim  
  
Not a freak  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked up and saw Draco coming from the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" she asked, "I thought you had Defense Against the Dark Arts next."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Free me  
  
Before I slip away  
  
Heal me  
  
Wake me from this day  
  
Can somebody help me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I twisted my ankle and I'm going to the Hospital Wing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Da dadadadada)  
  
I've seen the face of my affliction  
  
Of my reality  
  
I'm being tortured by the future  
  
Of things they did to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh," Hermione looked at his feet. He was limping a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm being haunted by a vision  
  
It's like the morning never comes  
  
I feel the burn of the fusion  
  
Always searching  
  
All around  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They crossed paths. Draco turned around. "Hermione," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Free me  
  
Before I slip away  
  
Heal me  
  
Wake me from this day  
  
Can somebody help me  
  
Somebody help me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She turned around. "Yes?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I'm not a hero...No  
  
Put the weight of the world on my soul  
  
Whose image is burning my eyes  
  
They're burning me up inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to talk to you. Will you be in the Common Room after dinner?" Draco asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Free me  
  
Before I slip away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at him. His features looked fatigued, his eyes troubled. He needed to let some of his troubles out. "You can count on it." She said. Draco nodded. They both started walking again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heal me  
  
Wake me from this day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco turned and yelled back, "Hermione,"  
  
Hermione turned around. "Thanks," Draco said. Hermione smiled, nodded, and continued heading to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can somebody help me  
  
Somebody help me  
  
Somebody help me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Did Draco Malfoy just say thank you?' she asked herself. 'Wow. He must be changing more than I thought.'  
  
When Hermione entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she was met with a shocking sight. "Katie? Oliver!" she shrieked, running forward to hug her older friends. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Oliver laughed. "Well, funny thing really," he said. "We were just sitting around, neither of us had jobs or anything, and Dumbledore came to us with this amazing offer. So now, here we are. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying Professors."  
  
"Cool," Hermione said.  
  
"And that's not all," Katie said. "We're getting married!" she squealed and held out her hand so that Hermione could see the ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Hermione asked.  
  
Katie nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Well, I'd best be going," Oliver said. He kissed Katie goodbye and left.  
  
"Congratulations," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Alright. Take a seat. I don't care where. You'll probably be up and about anyways."  
  
"Cool," Hermione looked at her 18-year-old friend. Her blonde hair fell straight to a few inches past her shoulders. She was a pretty girl, tall and very poised.  
  
"Blimey-Katie?" Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by Ron;s voice from behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm your Professor." Katie replied.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. Katie nodded. "Cool." Harry and Ron took seats at the two-person table behind Hermione.  
  
Finally, it was time for class to start. As Katie was about to begin class, the door at the back of the room opened. The class looked around. It was Draco, minus the limp from earlier.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Katie said, "so nice of you to join us," she continued in a sickeningly sweet tone, laughing fakely. "Where were you?" her tone changed from too nice to flat.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Draco said with a smirk, "You can ask Madame Pomfrey if you don't believe me."  
  
"Fine," Katie said, "Take a seat." The class looked around, wondering where he would end up having to sit. Their eyes landed next to Hermione, where the only available seat in the room was. Draco sauntered over and plopped down next to Hermione.  
  
"Alright," Katie said, shooting Hermione an apologetic glance. "In this class, there will be as little written work as possible. Most of it will be practical work. This means that there will mostly be no homework." There was a collective murmur of approval from the class. "Now," Katie continued, "let's begin."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Later*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a long, hard day. Sure enough, Draco and Hermione were paired together in every class they had together so far. Now, all that was left for the day was flying.  
  
As the class walked onto the Quidditch Pitch, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, and their moods reflected it. Hermione looked forward at Oliver. "Hey," she said, smiling. The sound of her voice brought Harry and Ron out of their thoughts. They, too looked forward at Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, is that you?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
"In the flesh," Oliver said, beaming and moving to shake Harry's and Ron's hands. Being 21 had definitely done him good. His brown hair was longer and fell into his intense blue eyes, and his rippling muscles complimented his tall body well. Hermione could see why Katie was so in love with him.  
  
"Been practicing hard?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yes, very much," Harry and Ron chorused.  
  
"I heard a rumor that you replaced me as keeper," Oliver said, addressing Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I've been Keeper since 5th year," Ron said.  
  
"Cool. And Harry, they lifted the ban when Umbridge left, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied.  
  
"That's good," Oliver replied. "If you'll excuse me, though, I have to start class."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got into the line that was forming as Oliver called out, "Alright everyone. This class is a sort of refresher for everyone who hasn't flown since first year. For those of you who fly frequently and those that are on their House Quidditch teams, I will be working with you especially on different advanced techniques to improve your skill. As time goes by, some of you might move from the less advanced class on up. Now, for everyone who has their own broom, would you please summon it so we can get started."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Later (Dinner)-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione ate quickly. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days.  
  
When she was done, she quickly headed to her dormitory. While going through the Main Common Room, Blaise hailed her. "Hermione," he said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Draco wanted to talk to me." She replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then," Blaise said, "I'll let you be on your way. Bye."  
  
"Bye," and before Blaise knew it, she was gone.  
  
When Hermione reached their common room, Draco was not present, so she went over and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said. Hermione entered. He was sitting in his bed. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Draco began, "Well, this is the story of my life. Hmmm, where should I start," he asked, almost as if to himself.  
  
"How about the beginning?" Hermione countered.  
  
"Alright. Well, from the time I could talk up until he disappeared, my dad was constantly telling and teaching me that Muggles, and Muggleborns, were low, vulgar beings, much worse than us Purebloods," he sighed, "I was raised to believe all that, and told to treat them lower than low. If I didn't, I would be beaten and/or cursed. It was almost funny, in a way, hot he always seemed to know when I misbehaved.  
  
"While the grieving made my mother absent-minded, she always remembered to talk to me about the error of my father's ways concerning Muggles and Muggleborns. Once he was gone, I realized that we are all equal, no matter what type of experience we have with magic. I mean, look at you. You're Muggle-born, but you're smarter than I'll ever be," Hermione blushed at this, "and there are some Muggles who are smarter than both of us put together. Look at that Einstein guy. E=mc squared. Pure genius," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Anyways, I listened to her, and from being your friend, I realized that it really doesn't matter what lineage people are from. As long as they're good people, what's the difference?"  
  
"You're absolutely right," Hermione said. "If we're done here, I'm going to look at some books in the common room. Wanna come?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Typical you. Books, books, books." But he followed her out of the room anyway.  
  
When they got to the common room, they separated, each taking a section and perusing the stacks.  
  
Hermione was looking through her section when she found an odd book that she had never heard of. "Draco," she called as she pulled the book off of the shelf, "have you ever heard of this book?"  
  
Draco sauntered over. "What's it called?" he asked.  
  
"Secrets and Discovery," Hermione said when Draco reached her. "It's by someone named Saeida H Pedgns."  
  
"Nope, never heard of it, "Draco said. He took it from her and started to flip open the pages. As he did so, the book started to emit some sort of light from its pages. A door appeared in front of them.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other, the look of bewilderment clearly showing on their faces. "Do you think we should open it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Draco replied, "There;s only one way to find out." He reached forward and turned the knob, and they stepped into the secret doorway.  
  
They entered a beautiful room with lots of modern-looking furniture. There were chairs all over the place, and a daybed against the far wall. The floor was furnished with a beautiful shag carpet in electric blue, and the walls were black, a beautiful color combination. The lights were plentiful, and made the room seem brighter bthan any other black room.  
  
"Wow," was all Hermione could say. Her eyes fell on the daybed, where an envelope rested. She walked over and picked it up, curious as to what the content of it might be. It read:  
  
"Draco, and Hermione,  
  
Welcome. I am glad that you have stumbled on the HP, in other words, the hidden passage. For years, the Hogwarts Heads have been stumbling across this room, going to it when they want solitude, or just to disappear. This is a very secret place, and keeping this to yourselves would be good. I hope that you enjoy this as much as past Heads have.  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Cool," came Draco's voice from behind Hermione. She jumped. She hadn't known he had been reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, as much fun as this little getaway might be, I'm going to bed," Hermione said, yawning.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. So Draco and Hermione went to their rooms to get some rest after a long, hard day.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Ugh!!! Finally!!! I'm done!!! Aren't you proud of me? Hehehe. Well, that's it for now. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I figured out what I want their song to be, and, sadly, it's one that wasn't even on the list, and no one suggested it. But it's good, and it fits. I promise. Alright, well, until next time, hopefully much sooner than the last time, bye. 


	7. Hermione Granger, WorldRenowned AdviceGi...

Hey guys. I'm back. And I'm putting this up much sooner than was planned. And, as an added plus, I have chapter 8 almost completely written, so it will be up soon enough. Now to thank my reviewers:  
  
**ILUVRONWEASLEY**- It's okay. People are entitled to their opinions. Thanks for clarifying that stuff with the letters. Bye.  
  
**Dracohermioneluver**- Thank you. He does quite a bit in this chapter. I like it too. Bye.  
  
**Mariko**- I dunno. Maybe. But maybe not. Thanks. Bye.  
  
**Gshep**- that wasn't the end. But thanks anyways. Bye.  
  
**Happigolucki616**- Actually, you weren't right. But that might actually happen anyways. Thanks. Bye.  
  
**Lonelyngel**- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it so much. You story is great. Keep up the great work. Bye.  
  
**Naoko Ten'ou**- Thanks. Yeah, it was. And the twisting of his ankle was just something I put in there so they would meet in the hall. But thank you though. Bye.  
  
**Mistress of the Red Kiwi**- Thank you. I know. Isn't he just the hottest? Bye.  
  
**Fairy Lights**- Thanks. That's a pretty good suggestion. And I jkust might use it. Thanks. Bye.  
  
**Sweet-soph**- Hey, well, at least you got to update. Please do it again asap. Glad you like my story. Thanks. Bye.  
  
**Raiast**- thank you so much. You reviewed twice!!! I'm sorry that I don't update as quickly as you do. I read too many stories that are updated too frequently, like yours. Hehehe. Thanks. Bye.  
  
**HnDluver**- Thanks. It's called Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Rose. It's the Tru Calling Theme song. If you want to hear it and see the video, then go to fox.com, shows, Tru Calling, skip intro, and once you get to the site, click watch the tru calling music video. It's not hard, just long. You were pretty close on the guess. Look a bit deeper on the passage part. If you get it, let me know.  
  
**Natyslacks**- thanks. You were up so late. Bye.  
  
**Countrygurl412**- thankjs. You're welcome. Bye.  
  
**Sk8ter-snowgirl**- Thank you. What band??? I know, the potion is cool. Thanks. Bye.  
  
And thanks to: **sunnysweetie**, **littlesaiyangirl**, **sweet-innocent-bookworm**, **pishcules**, **Wedgie Antilles** (sorry you had to reread.), **mEew**, and **imogenhm**.  
  
Just another note. No one has figured out the clue yet!!! The offer still stands, but only until I post ch8, or maybe a little before then. I dunno. Here's a hint for everyone. Look really closely in the part where they find the hp and how they get to the hp. Thanks. Bye.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the days went by, everyone got into the swing of things. The Heads and Co. decided who would do what concerning the ball. They also decided that students would get the Friday before the ball off so that they could go into Hogsmeade and prepare and such.  
  
Their Parilus Potion in Snape's class seemed to be progressing quite finely also. They were going to put their completed potion to use on October 21st , 3 days after the ball.  
  
######### Hermione's POV #########  
  
On one particular day in October, Hermione was met with quite a surprise. She was sitting in her bedroom, when there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, and the door opened. In stepped Ginny, looking extremely nervous.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," Ginny began, getting steadily redder in the face, "I want some advice," she said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "What about?"  
  
"Well, there's this guy that I like, and I want him to ask me to the ball, but I'm not sure if he's going to, of if he even likes me in that way. What should I do?"  
  
"Hmmm," Hermione replied, thinking. "May I ask who the guy is?" she finally asked.  
  
Ginny was by now almost burgundy. "Well, if you really want to know," she paused, "It's Harry."  
  
Hermione blinked in surprise, but smiled inwardly. As much of a shock as this was, she'd had a feeling that that was who it was. "Well, in that case," she finally said, "Do you want me to talk to him, see if I can find out whom he likes, and tell you later?"  
  
"You would do that for me?" Ginny asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Of course, Gin," Hermione answered.  
  
"Thanks, Mione," Ginny said, sounding much happier than she had when she had come in. "You're the best. I completely owe you one." She leaned over and hugged Hermione, and left the room. Hermione sat back, contented with having done something so good for a friend.  
  
It was not 15 minutes later that another knock sounded on Hermione's door, and she bade them entrance. This time, however, it was not Ginny, but just the person she wanted to see, Harry.  
  
"Hi," she said, "What's up?"  
  
"Erm—well," Harry began, "I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, there's this girl I like, and I want to ask her to the ball, but I'm not sure if she'll say yes."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She had a feeling that she knew the direction that this conversation was going. She replied to his statement in the same way that she had to Ginny's. "May I ask who the girl is?"  
  
At this, Harry went red in the face. "Erm—It's Ginny," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, in that case, you should definetly her to the ball."  
  
"Oh—ok," Harry said, "Wait a minute, did you talk to her?" he asked, comprehension dawning on his previously surprised face.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to turn red. She nodded.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, flustered, "Well, I'll just go do that then. Thanks Mione, bye."  
  
"Bye," Hermione said, laughing now. 'A job well done,' she thought.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny came bounding into the room, a grin on her face. "He asked me to the ball, he asked me to the ball!" she exclaimed, jumping on Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good for you!" she said.  
  
"You were amazing!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"Well, he already liked you, all I had to do was convince him to ask you to the ball," Hermione said.  
  
"Well whatever you did, it sure was enough. Thank you Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Hermione again.  
  
Hermione smiled. "All in a day's work," she said, "Hermione Granger, World Renowned Advice-Giver and Matchmaker," she giggled. Ginny laughed too, and soon they were in a fit of giggles.  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny left, and Hermione sat back on her bad again. She had surprised even herself with all the good that she had done today.  
  
?????????Draco's POV?????????  
  
While Hermione was doing all this, Draco was lying on his bed, thinking. His topics of choice ranged in description from Quidditch to his father to Hermione, but mostly about the latter. He just couldn't get her out of his head lately. Being the better person that he was now, he had started to look more at the good things about a person, and less of their heritage or their House. What he found was that now that he looked past all that, he saw people for what they truly were, and what he saw was that the people whose non-pureblood heritage he used to hate with a vengeance were really beautiful people, who were more outgoing and confident than most purebloods he knew. (AN: By the way, this is "beautiful" in the metaphorical sense of the word. Alright now, back to the story.) And Hermione was one of the most beautiful people of all. As much as he was struggling to deny it, he just might be falling for her.  
  
A few minutes later, he got up, and went out into the common room. He could hear noises coming from Hermione's room, "Hermione Granger, World Renowned Advice-Giver and Matchmaker," came her laughing voice from inside. He could hear the endless giggles of her and whoever was in there with her echoing through the walls.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened, and Ginny Weasley stepped out. She regarded Draco with a curt nod, and continued down the stairs to the main common roon.  
  
Draco sat there for a few more minutes, wondering what to do about Hermione. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him as he remembered what Hermione had said in her room only a few minutes before. He would ask her for advice! But in his case, it would be a kind of reverse psychology, because he would be asking what she would want on a subject that was concerning her, but she wouldn't know that it was concerning her. It was the perfect plan. But would it work? Well, there's only one way to find out.  
  
Draco stood up and crossed the room. He knocked, and opened Hermione's door.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed. She looked up at his entrance. "Hello," she said. "What's up?"  
  
"Care to join me in the HP for a moment?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, got up, followed Draco out the door, and proceeded to join him in the HP.  
  
On their entrance, Hermione went and sat on the daybed, leaning towards one end. Draco followed, and sat next to her, leaning towards the other end. "What's up?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Well," Draco began, "When I was sitting in the common room, I heard you talking, and I heard that you give good advice. So I was wondering if you could give me some advice."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah, go on."  
  
"Alright, now, I want your opinion. Tell me what you would want done, if you wish."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I like this girl, but she's a friend, so I'm not really sure what to do about it without totally screwing up our friendship if she rejects me. Any thoughts?"  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "How long have you been friends?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, what I would want is for the guy to take it slow, prove to me that his feelings are genuine. Then, when the opportune moment arrives, go for it. If she likes you like you like her, and she sees the side of you that I see, she'll probably love it."  
  
"Okay, I'll try that." Draco said. "Thanks Hermione. You're the best."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry that you can't ask her to the ball on account of you having to go with me. I want you to know that after the first dance, you have my permission to ditch me in pursuit of her."  
  
Draco smirked. Inwardly, however, he knew that he would be doing nothing of the sort if everything went according to plan. "Well, now that I have your permission," he laughed. "No really. That's very sweet of you, Hermione."  
  
"Alright," Hermione smiled, glad to be of service. "Let's go down to dinner."  
  
When Draco nodded, she got up to leave. "And Draco," she said, turning around.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco replied.  
  
"Let me know if it works."  
  
Draco fought the urge to laugh. She'd know soon enough. "Yeah, alright." He got up and started ushering Hermione out of the room. "Now, to dinner with you!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes---sir," she said through her giggles as she left the HP.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Alright. Here it is. Review please. Thanks. Bye for now.


	8. Getting Ready

Hi everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. I was gone for two weeks on vacation, and as much as I wanted to tell you guys, I didn't have time. I don't have time to do responses right now, but I want to thanks all the reviewers for doing their thing. And I want to congratulate Chelsea for winning the contest. The answer is kinda dumb, but she got it all the same. It was the author of the book's name. It was an anagram for secret hidden passage. Dumb, right? Whatever. I also wanted to tell everyone that I have the next chappie written, so it will probably be out soon, and I'll tell you this. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. So, yeah. Also, I have a lot of stories in the works, so look for them also, to be up sometime soon. Now for Chapter 8 of Give Me A Chance.

* * *

At Hogwarts, time seemed to fly faster than ever. Soon, it was October 17, the day before the ball, and Hermione was as anxious as ever. At 10:00, she was due to head to Hogsmeade with Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny to go shopping for dresses.  
  
When 10:00 rolled around, Hermione went down to the common room to meet her friends.  
  
After everyone exchanged hellos, Lavender said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Upon their entrance, the girls rushed to the M.C.E., the Muggle Clothing Emporium.  
  
(AN: Think one of those fast paced trying on clothes scenes that you always see in movies.)  
  
They had been trying on clothes for almost an hour when Lavender squealed, meaning that she found something she wanted to buy, and wanted her friends' approval. Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny went running into the changing rooms.  
  
There stood Lavender, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a light blue top that had ruffles down it, with short, angel sleeves and a v-neck that complimented Lavender's blonde hair beautifully.  
  
Parvati took one look at Lavender's attire and started squealing and jumping up and down. "It's perfect," she said, "Seamus is going to love it!"  
  
"Seamus?" Hermione said blankly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you," Lavender said, "I'm going to the ball with Seamus. We've been dating since the beginning of the year."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "Ok." She turned to Parvati. "And who are you going with?"  
  
Parvati sighed. "Blaise," she said simply.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. They did make a kind of a cute couple.  
  
It was at that precise moment that Ginny snapped back to reality. "Alright," she said, "Let's get busy and finish this up."  
  
After another half hour of searching, Parvati and Ginny had also found their perfect outfits. For Parvati, a light pink halter top with light blue jeans. What suited Ginny was an aqua-greenish, off the shoulder top, and a black corduroy skirt that went down to a few inches above her knee. Hermione was the only one left, and she was becoming more and more frantic, wondering if she would ever find the perfect outfit.  
  
As Hermione was beginning to give up hope, she found it. It was a white tank top that was short enough to show her belly button, with a brown corduroy pleated short skirt, and a matching corduroy fitted jacket in the same shade of brown. Hermione went to the fitting and tried it on. It fit perfectly, as if it was made for her.  
  
The girls made their purchases, and then headed to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. They were supposed to meet Harry, Seamus, and Blaise there.  
  
When they got there, they found that the boys had found a booth that fit 8 people and were sitting there, waiting for them. Once everyone was situated, the girls by their boyfriends, and Hermione next to Blaise and Parvati, everyone ordered their food, and they had a great time.  
  
Once they finished their drinks, however, the couples' "actions" made Hermione feel a bit like a, umm, 7th wheel. So she got up and left the pub.  
  
She decided to take a walk around the village. She had not gotten far when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Mind if I walk with you?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all."  
  
For a few minutes, they walked in silence. When they got to the residential area, Hermione turned to Draco. "Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Draco said. "Let's go sit down."  
  
When they found a bench and sat down, Hermione turned to Draco. "Why have you been acting so different lately?" she asked, "It seems as if you have something to prove."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Well, I do sort of have something to prove. To you, to Potter, to everyone I guess. I want everyone to know that I've changed. That I'm not the horrible person that I once was."  
  
Hermione's face softened. "Draco, you know you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you've changed. If you hadn't changed, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" She smiled and hugged him. "And if everyone else can't see by now that you've changed, then that's their problem."  
  
Draco smiled, a genuine smile. "Thanks. Come on, let's go back to school."  
  
When they reached the common room, Hermione said, "I can't believe that the ball's tomorrow. Time seems to have gone by so fast!"  
  
Draco sat on the couch. "Yeah. It's so hard to believe that all the stuff that happened this year has actually happened."  
  
Hermione nodded, and sat down also. "Yeah, who knew that we would actually be friends? That's definitely the surprise of the century, right?"  
  
Draco smiled again. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Later that night, two teenagers lay awake in bed in rooms so close, and yet so far away, thinking about each other, and thinking about the ball looming ahead. Only one of them had the slightest inclination of what was to come. But perhaps it was better that way. If it had been different, then things might have turned out differently, and that would have been bad.  
  
The morning of the ball dawned bright and clear. But there was promise later on, because the students could see clouds looming in the distance.  
  
For most of the day, everyone in the Heads' Dormitory sat in the Main Common Room anxiously, waiting for the time that they would get ready.  
  
%%%%% The Girl's POV %%%%%  
  
When the time came, the girls went up to Hermione's bathroom, which they had previously deemed big enough for them all to get ready in.  
  
First, everyone changed into their outfits. Then, Hermione watched as Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati took turns doing each other's hair and makeup. When they finished, they turned to Hermione with evil grins on their faces. Parvati looked at Ginny and Lavender. "Let's go girls," she said, "We have work to do."  
  
As they began to walk towards her, Hermione quickly said, "Oh, you really don't have to do this. I think I'll just go like this."  
  
"Nonsense, nonsense," Ginny said, "Even if Malfoy is a jerk, you should still look your best." And with that, Hermione was succumb to the beauty- crazed girls.  
  
When they were done, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She actually didn't look that bad. Her hair was in curls, as if it had been wrapped around curling irons with different sized barrels. Her makeup was neutral, and he face seemed to glow.  
  
She turned to the other girls, Thanks guys, you're the best. Come on. Let's go!"  
  
The Boy's POV   
  
When the girls had left, Blaise said, "Alright, to the dormitory." He led the way, with Seamus following. Harry got up slowly and began to head to the dormitory. The was when he noticed a solitary figure, heading dejectedly towards the Head's stairs. At that moment, Harry Potter made a decision that changed everything.  
  
"Malfoy," he said.  
  
Draco turned around, the look of surprise evident on his face. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get ready for the ball. Now, if you'll excuse me," Draco said, and turned to leave once again.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry repeated.  
  
Draco turned around yet again. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you get your clothes and come down and get ready with us?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Alright," he said, and went to get his clothes. When he returned, Harry was still there.  
  
Draco looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "You just did, but go on."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Being to nice to me. I mean."  
  
Harry sighed. "You've changed this year, Malfoy, and whatever Hermione sees in you now, I guess I'm starting to see it too. Now it's my turn to ask you a question."  
  
Draco nodded. "Alright, shoot."  
  
"Do you like Hermione?" Draco's eyes widened a bit and a bit of a reddish tint crept into his cheeks. Before he could answer, though, Harry said, "I thought so, and, surprisingly enough, I don't mind. Anyways, come on, let's go."  
  
##########################  
  
Alright. Here it is. Don't hate me for leaving it there. I do it for the best. Please review everyone. Bye.  
  
Oh, And P.S. I'm going to change my name to "SOBs 4 Sirius 223" sometime soon. Not sure when, but probably by the time I post the next chappie. In fact, I'm going to do that right now. Bye guys.


	9. Sweet Rain

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But you have an update now. So there. And thanks to all the reviewers. Laters. Bye.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hermione's POV

As Hermione watched Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati bounding down the stairs, she thought, 'This is going to be one of the best nights of my life.' She laughed to herself, shook her head, and continued down the stairs.

Draco's POV

When Hermione walked down the stairs, Draco's breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. Her outfit suited her in every way. She smiled at him, and he knew. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her. But not yet, he'd wait a bit longer.

Normal POV

When everyone was downstairs, Harry, Seamus, and Blaise's arms encircled around their girlfriends' waists, while Draco and Hermione just stood there, a bit uncomfortable, but nothing too disconcerting.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed impatiently. "My goodness," he said, looking at Draco and Hermione, "If the others don't get here soon, you two are going to have to go on without us." He finished.

"Others" Hermione and Draco said blankly.

"Huh?" Harry looked up, confused. "Oh, I must've forgotten to tell the two of you. Ron, Dean, and their dates are meeting us here also."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Who are they taking, then?"

"Well, Ron asked Luna Lovegood yesterday," Harry said, "And Dean's taking Chelsea."

"The one in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Cool."

It was at that precise moment that there came a knock on the portrait. Ginny went over and opened the portrait, letting Ron, Luna, Dean, and Chelsea in. Ron and Dean went immediately over to talk to Harry and Seamus, and Luna was in conversation with Ginny, which left Chelsea standing there, all alone, so, Hermione went to talk to her.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Chelsea."

"Yeah, that's me," Chelsea replied as they headed out the door towards the ball.

As they walked, Chelsea turned to Hermione. "You're really lucky, you know that?" she said.

Hermione looked at her. "How so?" she asked.

"You're pretty, popular, and you have the eye of one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts!"

"Oh," Hermione said, "Who's that?"

Chelsea snickered and said, "Why, Draco Malfoy, of course!"

At this, Hermione began laughing softly, "Draco. Like me? No way! We're just friends."

Chelsea looked at her, a bemused expression on her face, and said, "You mean you don't see the way he looks at you?" She looked back quickly, "Like right now?"

Hermione looked back carefully. Sure enough, there was a little something in his eyes as they momentarily locked with hers. But why hadn't she seen it before? Oh well, what mattered was that it was there now, and it was most likely the culprit behind the slight giddy feeling in Hermione's stomach at the present moment. It was then that she realized that that "friend" he had been talking to her about had actually been her. It all fit.

She looked at Chelsea, who had an "I told you so" look on her face. "You're right," she giggled.

By then they were at the Great Hall. They separated, and sat at the four person tables provided for the feast that was to occur before the actual ball itself. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione ended up sharing a table. As they ate, they all chatted merrily, including Draco as if they had been friends forever.

Soon enough, the feast was over, and it was time to begin the ball with the opening dance. Draco and Hermione walked out onto the floor, and the music started. Draco drew Hermione to him, and put his arms around her waist, holding her close. Hermione put her arms around his neck, and lay her head against his chest.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hermione smiled. "I like this song," she said, her voice in a lowered tone.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

She could feel Draco nod his head. "Me too," he said. "It kind of mirrors our situation, in a way, don't you think?"

"How so?" Hermione asked.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Draco smirked. "You say you know the song, you figure it out," he said cryptically.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

But Hermione already had. She smiled to herself, wondering if he was going to come out with it and tell her he liked her anytime soon, or if she would have to tell him she knew. She sighed, leaning against Draco for the remainder of the song.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When the song ended, a fast song came on, and everyone took the floor to dance. Once the many couples and groups of people had taken the floor, Draco leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Hermione, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, knowing where this was going. So Draco took her hand, and started to lead her towards the grounds.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Harry/Ron/Ginny's POV

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Harry, who had been drinking punch with Ginny, Ron, and Luna, looked up just in time to see Draco and Hermione exit the Great Hall. Ginny, who had seen them exit too, said, "I wonder where they're off to."

Harry looked at her, and said, "Well, if you must know, Malfoy likes Hermione, and I think he's going to go tell her." Next to him, Ron choked on his drink. "Excuse me, I thought you just said that Malfoy, good for nothing calls Hermione the "m" word Malfoy, likes Hermione."

"Not exactly in those terms, but yes, that's what I said."

"Oh, I've got to see this. Come on, we're going to hide in the bushes."

Ginny looked about to protest, but before she could, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Do you have any idea of what he's capable of against Malfoy when it comes to the people he loves?" he asked. Ginny nodded, comprehension dawning upon her, and they ran after Ron, who had already gone out the door. When they got there, they crouched down behind some bushes, and waited for Hermione's reaction.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Draco/Hermione's POV

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When Hermione and Draco got to the grounds, Draco led Hermione towards the fountain in the rose garden. There they stopped and stood. Then it began to rain.

Hermione smiled. She'd always wanted her own rain scene.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." Draco said.

Hermione smiled inwardly, knowing what he was going to say. She also noticed that he hadn't dropped her hand, but she said nothing except, "Alright, go on."

"I, um, I like you Hermione," Draco said.

"Draco," said Hermione, but Draco cut her off.

"No, wait, let me finish, Hermione," he said. "I know that we haven't even really been on speaking terms until this year, but it was this year that I figured out that everyone, regardless of their heritage, has the potential to be great. Heck, most purebloods I know are horrible people, now there's a few, like Blaise, who aren't that bad, but most of them…my goodness, I'm rambling now, the point of all this is, that I want you to give me a chance, to give us a chance. Alright, now you can talk."

"Alright, what I was going to say was that, Draco, I like you too." Hermione said.

"Y-You do?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm willing to give it a chance."

Draco smiled, and kissed her, holding her to him, just as he did when they danced.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Harry/Ron/Ginny's POV

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When she saw them kiss, Ginny sighed. "Don't they look cute together?" she asked Harry and Ron.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Gin, they kind of do."

Ron snorted. Does anyone besides me see all the problems that could come about from this?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Yeah," she said, "But so what? There's problems in every relationship, some more than others. But what does it matter? He likes her. She likes him. What more do you need now. A betrothal?"

Ron mumbled an, "Okay, Gin, whatever you say," but still looked angry.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Draco/Hermione's POV

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When they broke apart, Draco asked Hermione, "Do you want to go inside now?"

Hermione nodded. I'll be in in a minute. There's something I have to do first."

Draco nodded. "Let me guess," he said, "Does it have anything to do with the three hiding in those bushes?"

Hermione nodded, "Well, I'll leave you to it then," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek, and heading back towards the castle.

Hermione waited until he was gone, before saying, in a voice loud enough for them to hear, "Alright Harry, Ron, Ginny, you can come out now. Show's over."

"Awww, Mione," Harry said as they stepped out of the bushes. "How'd you know it was us?"

Hermione smiled. "With their hair, it's kind of hard to miss. Sorry guys." Ginny nodded and waved it off

"I still don't get why Malfoy, of all people, though," Ron said.

Harry looked at him. "I will explain later," he said. "Now come on, let's get inside." "

I'm all for that," Ginny said, and they all headed back towards the Great Hall once again.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Well, there it is, the chappie you've been waiting for. Looking back on this, I've realized that the quality of the writing is kinda bad, but oh well. I have to get this posted. Laters!!!


	10. The Morning After

All right, so I know it's short, it's kind of just this filler chapter, ya know, the whole "Was it all a dream?" (it wasn't..I'm not that mean!) thing, and I really meant to type it up..it took me about 10 min. I was just so busy, and I had so much stuff to do, and I know you all hate me about now.. SORRY!

NOW! On to..

Ch 10 – The Morning After

!Hermione's POV!

The next morning dawned bright and early. Hermione, who was still asleep, woke up to a tapping on her window. From the looks of it, it seemed that Draco's owl was outside, waiting to deliver a message. Sighing, she got up, and received the owl.

After the owl was on it's merry way, she sat on her bed and opened Draco's letter. It said:

"Hermione,

Meet me in the HP once you've gotten ready. I need to talk to you.

Draco"

After the previous night's events, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She decided to settle on the "Hope for the worst, and if you get something better, good show," mantra. Apprehensively, she got ready, then, she headed into the common room.

When she got there, the book was laying on the table, so she opened it, and out popped the door to the HP. With a shaking hand, she opened the door and steppe inside.

When she got there, Draco was already sitting on the day bed as they had on the day when they had had the chat about Draco's "mystery girl". "Good morning, Hermione," he said.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione replied, mirroring his actions and sitting opposite him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hermione said, "So, erm, what did you want to talk about?"

"Last night," Draco replied, but before Hermione could speak again, he said, "No. Don't say anything. I want you to hear me out. I want to say that last night was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I really hope you stand by your actions last night."

"Draco," Hermione said, walking over to his side, sitting down, and taking his hands in hers. "I don't regret it. I don't think I ever will."

Draco smiled. "That's music to my ears," he said, kissing her. "So it's official then?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, maneuvering herself so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's official."

So there it was..short, I know..but I was REALLY busy. And, I've decided I'm just gonna put out a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS every chapter instead of thanking them individually, cause that's what took so long in typing up other chapters most of the time. So yea..R/R. Oh yea, and I just made a DracoHermione C2 community thingy, and I need staff, some of you, I e-mailed about it, but if I didn't, and you're interested, feel free to e-mail me. Just put "C2 Community" in the subject line. Inside, just include your username, and I'll check you out. Thanks again guys!


End file.
